The Dialectic In The Discourse
by etakkate
Summary: A series of emails revealing more than what was before.  Yes, another post season five!  I couldn't NOT do it!  What you really want to happen! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Booth,

How are you? How is Parker? I apologise for taking so long to write. I have been thinking of you.

We are currently set up on the island of Manuk. It's really is an attractive region – quite dissimilar to other digs I have participated in.

The climate is pleasant enough (though it has taken some time to become accustomed to the humidity), the ever present birdlife is intriguing and full of colour, the water is incredibly clear and the coral was an aesthetic spectacle from the aeroplane. The Banda Sea, off our coast is really clear and deep - more than four miles – it's amazing.

I will have many photos to show when I get back.

I am keeping quite busy during the day – no major discoveries relating to our purpose to report as yet. Most of our unearthing dates only to the 17th century and relate almost entirely to the Dutch East Indies Company. Though I would expound on our findings, it's not pertinent to our exploration and, while I am not as apt at reading people as you are, I am aware of that look you get on your face when I "talk squint" and I have a feeling it may be related to boredom.

I have never thought to ask. Either way, I will spare you the ennui.

I do require your advice on another issue though – that is, if you are able to reply. I know you are busy and are often times away from base and I wouldn't want you to feel obligated but, this is your field of expertise and I value your opinion.

I hope you are well and adhering to my advice – I mean it Booth, don't be a hero.

Take care,

Your Partner,

Temperance (Bones)


	2. Chapter 2

What's up Bones!

What took you so long? I was beginning to think you had fallen off the face of the earth... or maybe you'd forgotten about your old FBI partner!

I tell you what - it made me smile when I saw your name in my inbox – I can't tell you what a welcome surprise it was.

I am going well. Just taking a bit to get back into the swing of things here. It's gonna be a long 11 months I think. I am missing Parker like crazy – though he did say that Max is keeping his "inner squint" alive till you get back. I've been keeping in contact with Bec via email and she says he's doing alright. I am lucky really, to have a son who is so understanding of his old man.

Hey, now, that face you say I pull – the one when you go all squinty on me? _Not_ boredom Bones. I'm never bored when you're talking – maybe just a little confused, maybe a little lost, amazed, _dazzled_... but never bored. Sometimes you gotta, you know, _dumb it down _a bit for us regular, non-genius types. Speaking of which... ennui? What the? I don't have the luxury of a dictionary in the desert Bones – cut me some slack wouldya?

Sounds like you're living in a hidden paradise there hey? I would love to see photos – any chance you could attach some to an email rather than have me wait? I could use a bit of colour here.

So what's got you needing my expertise Bones? I am curious – elucidate (see – I know big words). You know I will always help where I can.

Anyway, It really is great to hear from you Bones (I would have emailed you sooner but I didn't have your email address) take care of yourself, I heard that the mosquito's there can be pretty bad there so, you know, go sick with the insect repellent – just... look after yourself OK? You gotta hold up your end of the bargain too you know! I miss you.

Your Partner,

Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have any of you guys seen that bed ad that goes, "When you wake, wake, wake, wake up on a Seely... it's a very good day!"**

**I love it! I bet the creator is a Bones fan! Hidden message or what! **

**I hope you don't see this as too OOC for Brennan. The thing is, she's been alone with her thoughts for the better part of two months and cannot make head nor tail of any of them – it's affecting her work and, well, we all know how Brennan gets when things affect her work... Poor dear... **

##########

Booth,

_What's up?_ I am really not sure what you are asking in reference to but if you are alluding to what time of day it is here then – the moon_ is up_. It's just past midnight and, with the full moon the camp is very much illuminated to the point that it is preventing me from sleeping.

I know what you're thinking, Booth – that I need my sleep, but tradition has always held association between a full moon and temporal insomnia. So, for tonight, at least, my inability to sleep holds credence with your soft science of psychology and, so, by your standards, I am excused :)

It really is a sight. Without the city lights and the thick veil of DC atmosphere – the stars are brilliantly clear. I imagine the sky lights to be of the same intensity where you are too.

It's quite perplexing that, even though we are looking at the same group of constellations as what we were in DC, our perception of their true form is somewhat influenced and obscured by our location and other variables we have no control over.

Though, perhaps a straightforward concept for you to grasp, it intrigues me that, in our world of scientific constancies there are things pertaining to perception that are not within the bounds of control.

It is hard to admit but, it really does frighten me Booth. I have always prided myself on my ability to manage my thoughts, perceptions and desires to a comfortable degree. I am finding, now that my discipline regarding such matters is involuntarily waning somewhat and I am really at a loss as to what to do about it.

You know that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me yet I find, now that I am here, I cannot concentrate to the extent that I know I am capable of. I am struggling to arrange my thoughts. My mind is preoccupied by thoughts of home, of work... of you.

My expectation was that by coming here I would be able to extricate myself from our situation to reflect, meditate and, with time, gain some perspective of my feelings... and perhaps yours too. The results so far are inconclusive at best and my frustration is becoming quite irrational.

It seems I am experiencing a conundrum that requires the assistance of someone more skilled in the area of _heart_ before my standards of efficiency return to what they were before all of this. I had considered communicating with Dr Sweets or Angela but it appears that the issues I am facing are most likely related to our partnership and perhaps it's best that we discuss it together ourselves.

I, personally find that written form is more appropriate and have decided upon an informal dialectic approach. That being a system of reasoning that arrives at the truth by the exchange of logical arguments. I am comfortable with the use of email as a method of exchange if you are willing.

I wouldn't ask, Booth, if I didn't feel it necessary.

I am really happy to hear that Parker is well. I asked Max to keep up his scientific enrichment at the Jeffersonian. He was more than happy to comply – he really enjoys spending time with Parker. It would be reasonable to expect this as he is a very well balanced child. He shares a great deal of your desirable traits Booth and, whilst he is understandable of his _old man_, it most certainly comes as no surprise.

Well, Booth, I must at least try to rest before excavation tomorrow (this morning). We will be hiking a fair distance to get to the site and it's best to leave early so as to avoid having to walk in the heat of the day.

By the way, you know I wouldn't forget my _old FBI partner,_ hey? I am almost certain that you were teasing me though I think it best to clarify on the off chance that you are harbouring doubt.

Take care, Booth. If I am to be honest, I find myself, on occasion, missing your company too.

Your Partner,

Temperance (Bones)

Ps: need I remind you that it is physically impossible to fall of the face of the earth! Dumb it down indeed! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hello! Thank you soooo much for your kind reviews - it really makes me excited! Like, really really excited! Please keep them up! The beginning of this story has been sitting on my computer since season five ended - I never intended on publishing it seeing as there are sooooo many awesome stories out there but it's been fun and I find I am motivated by your comments! Thanks again, I hope you like it (I am getting more nervous as this progresses)**

############

Oh, Bones, I really do miss you!

So... a derelict discourse hey? I'm up for that – let's deduce!

You're frustrated because... what, you can't control your perceptions? Desires? Thoughts? And they are related to our partnership. You're kinda gonna have to be a bit more specific here Bones. I don't want to be putting words into your mouth.

What is your perception of our partnership? You use the word with present tense, though, without wanting to sound cynical, our _partnership_ was dissolved when we split ways and put 3,500 miles between us.

Don't be offended by this, Bones – I still think of you as my partner in an _affectionate_ kinda way – sorta like how you'll always be _Bones_ to me. But, in the interest of truth and logic _(hail Lord Logic!)_ – we aren't really partners anymore are we? (Geez, it kinda hurts to say that...)

When you say these issues relate to our partnership, could you be referring maybe to our _relationship or friendship _or are you referring to our past work in solving crime? Don't wanna get picky or anything but if you want to clear out those compartments in your head – you gotta have the right labels on them or it just confuses the issue even more.

I dunno, Bones, I honestly wish I could just... clear it all out for you – make you see things for what they are and get you back to your supersonic brain speed. I would move heaven and earth to solve it for you if I just knew _how_.

You are so outa this world, Bones. I don't know how to take you sometimes – I am in awe of your intelligence yet you constantly surprise me with your naivety – that's a good thing Bones – a _very_ good thing but, it tends to take me by surprise is all ;)

Without belittling your frustration, (cause, trust me, I know it's frustrating) don't you realise that what you described in your email is the general angst of the larger population? We are all a bit screwed up Bones. We all agonize over being able to control our thoughts and our desires. I muse daily over the unanswerable mystery that is/_was_ our partnership/friendship/relationship (or whatever the hell you want to label it as)

I don't know if 3,500 miles was the best of solutions for it but, I guess beggars can't be choosers, hey Bones?

Anyway, I know that you needed this, and I am proud of you, Bones, I really am. You are going to lead the discoveries that will be discussed in standard classrooms curriculum for centuries to come – with or without a Seely Booth shrinking session.

I really am flattered, by the way, that you chose _me_ to have a derelict discourse with over Sweets – very thoughtful of you Bones! (OK, "truth zone" – considering you may not read the sarcasm that the last sentence was laced with – really, Bones – you considered going to that _kid_ for advice over your old partner? ;) I am offended! Lol!

OK, well, take care Bones, don't do anything I wouldn't do. ;)

Missing you,

Your _Friend _and _Partner,_

Booth

Ps: Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all _right_ now. *wink, wink*

(there you go! – that's the face I miss. See ya Bones :)


End file.
